Last Moment
by Erika Okaami
Summary: A story of Amelie's point of view of her last moment seeing Sam. SPOILERS TO THE END OF CARPE CORPUS!


After a ton of people asking me to do this- her is a short fanfic on Amelie's POV of Sam's death. I'm not too sure how good it is. It was actually a bit difficult to write while making sure I had Amelie's character right. But, I did feel a bit teary eyed while doing it- so maybe it is better than I think. XD Please enjoy~

* * *

**Last Moment**

Amelie stumbled out onto the stage as Oliver jerked her broken frame out from the back of the curtains, holding a chained leash that connected to the collar around her neck. Her wrists, ankles, and neck stung from the piousness silver cuffs that bounded her to the leash. It did not burn her like it would to a younger vampire- but it still caused her great pain. The venom that she had injected into her body- along with Oliver's, Myrnin's, and Sam's- was taking a toll on her physical well being as well. But because of the drug that all of them were given- Amelie had faith that they could win this piety little chess game with her father, Bishop. Then she could have _her_ town back and stop all of this chaos.

He stood only a foot away- wearing robes that only a priest should wear. When she entered- her fathers cold eyes turned toward her. They were filled with hatred that no parent should hold toward their child. She, however, did not care the least. All she wanted to see was him rot. She was prepared for anything- until _he_ came out.

Sam was pulled onto the stage from behind- also bound in silver chains. The reaction to the metal was far more worse than hers. His skin was burning and smoke was wavering up into the air. He looked weak and in serious pain.

She couldn't take it.

Amelie let out a cry and jerked her body toward him, but was pulled back by Oliver's hand. She closed her eyes- feeling the strong emotions that swirled inside of her that she was _meant_ to keep hidden to keep _him_ safe. She cared for Sam. He was the only person in centuries that had ever returned the same affection that she held. He had courage- faith- and trust than no other. That was why she cared so much. That was why she loved him so madly.

"You couldn't have won, Amelie."

Her fathers cruel- cold- amused voice in all of this caused her eyes to snap open. They were filled with fiery determination, mixed with strong emotions that she was trying so hard to hide from him.

Claire suddenly gasped in pain from the other side of the stage. Amelie did not glance over at her. She held her fathers icy stare.

"There, you can have your little pet back now. I no longer have a need for her. She helped me learn everything I needed to know."

His words only made her anger boil. "I doubt that." Her voice was ragged with emotion. "I was careful to keep things from her."

A smug look crossed over Bishop's face- a look that only made the emotion inside of her grow- the hatred to increase. " Not so careful to keep them from Oliver, though. And that was a mistake." He took her chin and titled her head upward. His touch felt like fire. "Morganville is mine. And you are mine. Again," he sneered.

"Then take what is yours," she said faintly- putting on the act of defeat when her plans to win were only beginning. "Kill if you wish. Burn. Destroy. When it is over, what do you have, father? Nothing. Exactly what you have always had. We came here to build. To _live. _It's not something you would ever understand." Her voice shot daggers of ice- so much so that Bishop flinched before his face swirled with anger.

"Oh, I do understand." His voice was lowered- deadly with venom. "I just despise it. And here is where you shall die."

Bishop yanked her head up to the side and leaned down toward her neck. Her body froze as she felt his breath against her neck. _Do it_. She thought. _Do it and die as you have deserved to for so many years_. Amelie wanted her father dead. So much so that she would sacrifice herself for it, if it meant that Morganville would be safe and would prosper. She would have no regrets- except for Sam.

She couldn't help but to turn her attention away from her father and toward Sam. He looked desperate under his pained expression- like he wanted to lunge out and kill Bishop then and there for touching her. Amelie's gray eyes softened- and then their gazes met. The warmth and love that filled his eyes touched her- made her want to just push her father aside and run away with him. But that could never happen. Amelie- the ice queen and Founder of Morganville- could never have such a thing. She was only meant to be alone- to live as a frozen being.

Bishop's sudden laugh in her ear drew her attention away from Sam and back to him. She felt the cool touch of his lips against her throat. Her eyes narrowed around the edges. Just what was he planning?

"Though, of course, not at my hands," he breathed into her ear. Amelie wanted to shiver- but kept still. "It wouldn't be moral, after all. We must set a good example, or so you like to tell me, child. I'll let your humans kill you, eventually. Once you've begged for the privilege."

Bishop suddenly shoved Amelie into Pennywood's arm- catching her off guard. She shook in the vampires arms- the chains beginning to burn at her flesh. She had a bad feeling. A terrible sensation inside of her that her father was about to do something horrific. She couldn't let it happen. Then, to her horror, Bishop grabbed Sam and yanked his neck up to his mouth to drill his fangs down into his flesh. Her gray eyes went wide.

_No…_

The scream tore out of her lungs and shattered through the air without her consent. No. No! He couldn't take Sam! Amelie began to struggle in Pennywood's hold- the silver metal zinging her flesh. She had to get to him. She had to save him. She couldn't loose Sam! The Founder's heart was shattering as she finally gave up her effort to break free of Pennywood. She slumped down. Silver tears streaking down her pale cheeks.

_Sam… no…_

The yells and grunts of fighting started to echo around her. She heard Claire screaming for someone to go and help Sam, but of course, no one did. Amelie wanted to look away- wanted to miss seeing the life leaving her loves eyes- but she couldn't. She simply stared into Sam's dying eyes. He smiled faintly- making her eyes grow wide.

_Don't blame youself… Amelie…_

Bishop withdrew his fangs before allowing Sam to fall to the floor in a heap. The two puncture wounds on his neck barely oozed any blood. He was dying. Sam wouldn't survive. The emotions inside Amelie spurred up all at once. She couldn't take it- couldn't handle the heat, the anxiety of seeing this. It felt like her heart was on the verge of exploding. The fight continued on and Amelie slowly fell to her knees once Pennywood was out of the way. She stared over where Sam laid- her lips parted without a sound. Everything went around her without the queen noticing it all.

Oliver's presence suddenly drifted toward her. Feeling his aura made new feelings spark inside of her. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it have been her instead of Sam? She was old. He was far too young to die as a vampire. Why didn't anyone just save him?

Then the oddest thing happened. Amelie sensed her fathers life force weakening. The plan was working. He was becoming sick from the poison.

"Get the book!" She screamed. If anything, they had to just get _that_ book. Once taken away from Bishop- they surely could win.

Claire energy dashed toward Bishop- then- Amelie couldn't feel anything at all, again.

_Why… why did this have to happen?_

Oliver finally drew in front of Amelie. As he knelt down he slipped on white gloves before pinching the cuffs off of Amelie's flesh. They clattered to the floor.

A sudden change in her emotions caused a deep growl to rumble inside her chest. Anger, hatred, rage, all started to boil inside of her. This was all her father's fault. If he had just- if he had just left her alone and went on with his madness somewhere else- Sam, her Sam would still be alive.

Amelie shot to her feet. Eyes burning crimson as her fangs clipped down. She hissed at Oliver before she darted over to Sam. The anger left as soon as it came. Then- the pain returned into a more severe knife that jabbed into her heart.

Sam's half dead eyes cracked open just enough so their gazes could meet. A lump of guilt, sadness, and regret formed in her throat. This wasn't Bishop's fault. It was hers. Her own carelessness caused Sam's death. She killed him.

Amelie took Sam's limp hands into hers and lifted them up to her cheek. She took in a deep breath, then spoke from her heart.

"You were right," she whispered. "You were always right, about everything. And I will always love you, Sam. Forever."

Relief- happiness- and deep love flashed in his eyes for an instant before he smiled and they disappeared behind his eye lids.

He was gone.

Amelie lingered with his hands against her face a moment longer before she placed them on his chest and leaned down to brush her lips against his forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut- tears stinging her eyes. At that moment, Amelie vowed to never let this happen again, to never allow someone close to her die. She would be strong and take more risks instead of hiding behind stupid logic. If she had just listen to what he said from the beginning- if she had just stopped for one moment from being hard-headed- Sam would be alive, and with her. This was all her fault and she would never be able to correct it. Her punishment was his death. Her punishment was a continued life of loneliness and suffering.

_I'm so sorry Sam…_

_

* * *

_

Welp, please tell me whatcha thought of it in a lovely review. I really need to know if this was good or not in touching people because I'm not sure. DX _  
_


End file.
